FUSHIGI YUGI: A NEW LEGEND IS BORN
by CountingStarsAgain
Summary: 2 GIRLS ARE CLEANING THE ATTIC. THEY FIND THE BOOK AND GET SUCKED UP INTO IT. WHAT HAPPENS TO THEM IN THE UNIVERSE OF THE FOUR GODS? READ AND FIND OUT. I SUCK AT SUMMARYS .. hoping to update this soon.. i really am... if i can find the time between work
1. PROLOGUE: A NEW LEGEND

**FUSHIGI YUUGI: A NEW LEGEND IS BORN **

Ok all. I decided to completely rewrite The Book of the Four Gods. It even gets a new title. Same thing applies in this version. I'm still using the names given in the manga. But other wise this is totally different than my last attempt at the story. So lets see if I can make this any more better. Enjoy.

* * *

Saturnsaturn: takes a deep breath I would like to take this time to say that I do not I repeat I do not own Fushigi Yugi. Cause if I owned it, I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction. So don't sue me. I'm broke anyways so you will just be wasting your money. In fact the only thing I own In this story are my Own characters. Ok now on with the story. Enjoy.

* * *

**PROLOUGE: The Begining of A New Legend**. 

There is a story about a girl who was sucked into a book that seemed to have magical powers. It is said that this girl, who was once just a regular Junior High student, studying for her entrance exams, became the Suzaku no Miko. She had to go on a journey and find seven warriors with symbols of their celestial star, on their body.

Unfortunately this girl was fated to fight against her best friend who was also sucked into the book. Her friend became the Seiryuu no Miko. Those who followed the beast god Seiryuu were sworn enemies with those that followed the beast god Suzaku.

Soon though their story came to an end the girls became friends again, they returned to their world, they got married had kids, and like all mortals do, passed away. Time passed and the legend was passed down from generation to generation of the two that were sucked into the book. But like all things, soon it became where those that heard it thought it was just some stupid fairytale.

And like all things, the descendants of the two totally forgot about the legend all together.

So what happened to the book? What will happen when two of their descendants come across the book, and they end up opening it out of curiosity? What happens when they gets sucked into the pages of the book? And What will they do when their entire life gets turned upside down in the blink of an eye? To find out you must keep reading. And now a new legend is about to be born.

* * *

Ok I decided to write a prolouge. It's my first time writing a Prolouge so if it sucked don't hurt me. Please. As always I welcome constructive criticisim. I however DO NOT welcome flames. So if you just gonna say that you thought my story was stupid. Don't waste your time. At least tell me why you thought it was stupid. So you also know the more Reviews I get the faster I update. I should have Chapter 1 up real soon, I'm already half way done with it.Cause I don't think this really counts as a chapter. So you all know,I know this is short. This will NOT be the actual length of the regular chapters. I believe thats all I wanted to say. Please follow the links to the exit and don't forget to leave a review on your way out. Have a wonderful day/night. 


	2. A Strange New Land

**FUSHIGI YUUGI: A NEW LEGEND IS BORN**

Yay! It's the first chapter. Woohoo. I bet your all happy.

Anyways. Lets get this story rollin. ENJOY !

* * *

Saturnsaturn:walkin up to everybody ATTENTION, This Just in, it seems that I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or any of the characters that originally appeared in it. I do however own the characters that have absolutely nothing to do with the original story. So please don't take my character with out permission. That's one of the sure fire ways you will piss me off. Now if you will all excuse me I'm going to go cuddle my precious Suboshi. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

(A/N) are in bold.

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Strange Land

There were two girls in an old worn out attic. They were sorting through stuff that had been up there for centuries. Both of the girls were having fun, remembering their childhood. They had been best friends since they could remember and thought of each other as a sister. They had decided to clean out the attic when they could find nothing else to do.

One of the girls, was twenty-one years old. She had shoulder length dark brown hair, that was currently put up into two buns, one on each side of her head. She had dark brown eyes that were very deep. She was a freshman in college. Her Name is Akari Tsukanami

The other girl was 18. She had Long blonde hair that flowed down to her knees. Her eyes were the color of the ocean, and very deep. She was getting ready to graduate from high school. Her name was Nayomi Tsukino but all her friends would call her Ducky. **(A/N: Yep same names alright. the only thing that will probably change with this story is the entire plot. other wise it will be the same. give or take.) **

Akari and Ducky had just finished looking through one box and had just pulled out another box, when an old and tattered book fell off of something, Spreading dust everywhere.

"Hmmm, Whats this?" Ducky asked "Hey Akari look at this."

"What is it Ducky?" Akari replied, looking at the book. " Wow. That book sure looks ancient."

"Yeah I can't make out the title, can you?" Ducky questioned

"I think so, just barely." Said Akari. "I think it's called 'The Universe of the Four Gods'

"I wonder what it's about," asked Ducky

"Guess there is only one way to find out." replied Akari

With that Akari opened the book to the first page, but before she could even make out a word there were two blinding lights. One of the lights was a bright red light and the other was a bright blue light. The two girls soon found themselves being pulled into the book. They felt themselves falling and were starting to wonder if they would ever stop falling when all of a sudden they came to a quick stop, thanks to the dirt below them.

Akari and Ducky stood up and were looking around to see where they were. They both figured out one thing really fast. They knew they weren't in Tokyo in their house anylonger,

"Where the HELL are we at.?" asked Ducky

"Does it look like I know?" replied Akari.

Just then a three guys came up, socked the living crap out Akari, knocking her unconcious, while two others came up behind Ducky and blindfolded her, dragging her into a carraige. The other three dragged Akari into a empty ditch and left her there. Then jumped into the carraige and took off with Ducky. Who was trying to get away from her captors, so she could help her friend.

* * *

Ok that's the end of Chapter 1. kinda short I know. but hopefully they will keep getting longer. So now I got a few questions,

1:What do you think is gonna happen to Akari and Ducky.

2:What is Akari gonna do if or when she wakes up.

ok thats it for the questions. please review. the more reviews i get the faster i update. But i wont update this for at least 2 weeks. if not longer. I gotta update my other story. K I am outta here.


End file.
